


Portrait craché

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [28]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Court texte sur Morgan Stark
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Portrait craché

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Elle était le portait craché de son père. Morgan Stark, fille de Tony Stark. Plus le temps passait, plus la petite fille devenait jeune femme, plus Peper voyait son enfant ressembler à son défunt maris. Les mêmes cheveux sombres, ce même regard chocolat semblant analyser le monde plus vite que n’importe qui. Ce grain de folie mêlée à un génie plus grand qu’elle même.

Et surtout, elle avait la générosité de son père. Cette envie d’aider le monde, de le protéger. De tout donner pour lui.

Sa seule différence avec Tony était une ressemblance avec sa mère. Cette horreur de l’armure, de tous ce qu’elle symbolisait. Elle était devenue un symbole, le symbole du martyr de son père, mort pour sauver l’univers. Un simple humain devenu légende en un claquement de doigt.

Morgan était fière d’être la fille de son père. Elle avait une admiration et un respect infini pour lui et sa carrière de héros. Mais elle ne voulais pas être une héroïne par elle même. Elle ne voulait pas risquer sa vie tous les jours, et laisser sa mère seule. Alors, elle aidait le monde autrement. À travers des fondation, et surtout une aide sans limite aux Avengers, sa famille étendue.

Par moment, elle se trouvait lâche, de ne pas se battre comme son père. Mais dans le regard de sa mère, elle voyait la fierté.

On peut aider le monde de mille façon. Toutes ne nécessitent pas de se battre. Il suffit de savoir aider.

Et c’est ce que Morgan Stark faisait.


End file.
